five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic
'Introduction' Is the Mystical energy source from the Wizard World/Earthland. Magic in generally is used by Wizards/Humans and other beings such as Exceeds for combat, everyday purposes and powering technology. Though the origin of magic is unknown legends say it originates from the One Magic. Though what the One Magic is still unknown. Thanks to the combining of the other Five Worlds, It has been theorized that Magic can used by characters from the other worlds, Along Chakra,Spiritual Presence and Haki. 'Overview' Magic was originally feared and people who could used it were out casted and hunted but eventually it became an everyday thing and part of the way of life in earth land. Magic can be learned by almost every person if they have will, heart and concentration to learn. The first stage before being able to use magic is to learn to how absorb Eternanos into the body which can be generally done through meditation. Once that is complete they may be able to start learning how use magic as the body then starts to automatically absorb Ethernano. However despite Magic being an everyday thing only 10% of people in Earthland are able to use it with their other people ether can't or unwilling to use it. People who practice are generally called Wizards. Were Magic came from no knows but stories and theories have passed been down through the generations. However majority of these tales believe that all magic comes from the Original source know as the One Magic. What the One Magic is has been sought out by a number individuals including the Black Wizard Zeref Dragneel and Hades. Hades theorized that Magic comes Darkness while Lucy Heartfillia's Deceased mother Layla Heartfillia told her that it came from the emotion Love. According to Chitsujo and Anna Heartfillia Magic was originally feared by normal humans and they hunted Wizards because of it. However one day female wizard and king fell in love and eventually out of that Magic was accepted into the world. Magic is also connected to a Wizards emotional state therefore the stronger the emotion the stronger the casted spell by the Wizard and the more they use it the stronger and easier it is to cast spells. Eternano Is magic particles that is absorbed through the air allowing wizards the ability to use magic. Wizards at first must be able to start learning how to absorb these particles before being to use magic. Inside every wizard has what is called a container which determines how much magic they can use. Once the container is empty the wizard must wait for their bodies to absorb more ethernano before they can use their magic. All wizards inside also have second container that is usually not used. But with proper spells such as Second Origin Release they may be able to use and gain a great increase in power. 'Types' 'Caster Type' 'Holder Type' 'Subcategory' 'Lost Magic' 'Slayer Magic' 'Elemental Magic' 'Creating Magic' 'Transforming Magic' 'Area Effect Magic' 'Black Magic' ''' Spatial Magic' 'Body Modification Magic' 'Eye Magic' 'Mental Magic' 'Weapon-based Magic' 'Item-based Magic' 'Wearing-based Magic' 'Weakness' 'Trivia''' Category:Wizard World Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Wizards Category:Exceed Category:Energy Sources Category:Dragon Category:Fighting Styles Category:Gods Category:Machias